dramafandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Monstar
thumb|Monstar Informações Gerais *'Titulo:' 몬스타 / Monseuta *'Genero:' Musical, romance, juventude, escolar *'Episodios:' 12 *'Canal:' tvN, Mnet, KM e Onstyle *'Periodo de Transmissão:' 17/05/2013 a 02/08/2013 *'Horario:' 6ª Feira às 21:50hs *'Soundtrack Original:' Monstar OST Sinopse Um drama sobre histórias por trás dos bastidores de muitas pessoas que querem se tornar cantores e como jovens que foram machucados e marcados se curaram através da música enquanto descobriam sobre o amor, amizade e seus sonhos através de viagens. Yoon Sul Chan (Yong Joon Hyung) é o vocalista de um grupo de ídolos fictício chamado Men in Black. O seu passado fez dele uma pessoa fria, cínica e de péssimo temperamento que o leva a muitos problemas. Por isso, ele foi enviado para o novo colégio onde ele tem que se comportar. Ele se juntará à banda do colégio e ajudar os seus colegas estudantes para atingir os seus sonhos. Yoon Sul Chan será o par com Min Se Yi (Ha Yun Soo), uma estudante ginasial que se mudou para a Coreia vindo da Nova Zelandia e embora ela não esteja interessada na escola ou em seus estudos, ela se sente feliz todas as vezes que canta. Ela se juntará à banda com Yoon Sul Chan e se envolverá em incidentes dispersos no decorrer da história. Elenco thumb|Monstar - Correlação ;Elenco Principal *Yong Joon Hyung como Yoon Sul Chan **Jung Ji Hoon (정지훈) como Sul Chan criança *Ha Yun Soo como Min Se Yi **Kim Cho Eun (김초은) como Min Se Yi criança *Kang Ha Neul como Jung Sun Woo *Ahn Nae Sang como Han Ji Woong / J. Han **Jung Joon Young (정준영) como Ji Woong jovem ;Membros de Monstar *Kim Min Young como Shim Eun Ha **Ivy como Eun Ha adulta (ep 5) *Park Kyu Sun como Cha Do Nam *Kang Eui Shik como Park Gyu Dong **Lee Eun Sung (이은성) como Gyu Dong criança *Da Hee como Kim Na Na **Kim Min Jung (김민정) como Na Na criança ;Membros do All For One *Moon Yong Suk (문용석) como Ma Joon Hee *Kim Yoo Hyun como Ma Hyo Rin *Yoon Jong Hoon (윤종훈) como Shin Jae Rok ;Outros *Lee Hee Jin como Dok Go Soon *Kim San Ho como Choi Joon Goo *Kim Sun Kyung como Choi Kyung **Kim Ye Rim (김예림) como Choi Kyung jovem *Jo Jae Yoon como Gerente Hong *Kim Hee Won como CEO Go *Kim Jae Heung (김재흥) como prof de matemática *Kim Young Hee (김영희) como prof de línguas *Lee Dal Hyung como prof chefe do Colégio Buk Chon ;Cameos (Rápidas Aparições) *Lee Joo Yeon como Ah Ri (ep 1) *Lee Sung Min como PD do filme (ep 1) *Lee Min Hyuk como membro do Men In Black (ep 2,6) *Im Hyun Shik (임현식) como membro do Men In Black (ep 2,6) *Lee Chang Sub (이창섭) como membro do Men In Black (ep 2,6) *Yook Sung Jae (육성재) como membro do Men In Black (ep 2,6) *Kim Young Ho como Min Kwang Ho **Kim Tae Hyun (김태현) como Kwang Ho jovem *Kim Ye Ryung como mãe de Sul Chan *Natthew (나튜) como Nawin Thammarat (ep 4, 8, 11) *Go Chang Suk como mestre de judô de Do Nam (ep 5) *Kim Young Jae como Byun Hee Sool PD (ep 8) *Kim Ji Soo como parte da dupla de músicos que seguem Se Yi e cantam Busker Busker "First Love" (ep 10) *Jo Moon Geun (조문근) como parte da dupla de músicos que seguem Se Yi e cantam Busker Busker "First Love" (ep 10) *Kim Jin Pyo (김진표) como MC de 'Kiss of the Goddess' (ep 12) *Nam Ji Hyun como Stella (ep 12) *No Min Woo como Park Daniel (ep 12) Créditos de Produção *'Produtora:' CJ E&M *'Produtor Chefe:' Kang Hee Jung (강희정), Lee Chan Ho (이찬호) *'Produtor:' Yoon Hyun Ki (윤현기) *'Diretor:' Kim Won Suk *'Roteirista:' Jung Yoon Jung (정윤정) Audiências Nota: Este drama passou no canal a cabo / TV pago que tem relativamente uma baixa audiência comparada com a TV de canal aberto / transmissão publica (KBS, MBC, SBS, e EBS). Fonte: AGB Nielsen Korea (tvN,Mnet,KM,OnStyle combinação da audiência dos quatro canais) Notas *A transmissão deste drama passou simultaneamente na tvN, Mnet, KM, e OnStyle, portanto a audiência foi combinada entre estes quatro canais (tvN+Mnet+KM+OnStyle).--Fonte *Esta é a primeira música de drama de CJ E&M e um esforço de colaboração entre a tvN e Mnet. Links Externos *Site Oficial *Daum movie site *'Novos artigos:' (1), (2), (3), (4), (5), (6) Categoria:KDrama Categoria:KDrama 2013 Categoria:2013 Categoria:TVN Categoria:Mnet Categoria:KRomance Categoria:KEscolar Categoria:KMusical